


Hard Times

by NormieScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy domestics, Jeanere - Freeform, M/M, Your favorite fighting couple, a dumb proposal story, and a total drabble, erejean - Freeform, feel good stuff, it's really simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: “Are you happy with this…with us?” Eren doesn’t have to think for very long to find out what Jean’s talking about.





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote last night! ^_^ I was struggling with insomnia as usual and had to write my favorite boys struggling through some bickering.

Out of all the things Jean hated most about romance movies it wasn’t the cheesy soundtrack or horribly cliché tropes that he disliked most. It was the painful realization he got that his own relationship was never and would never be like the ones in the movies. He’d never been kissed in the rain or figuratively swept off his feet. Sitting here on the couch with Eren watching this horrible movie, he found it nearly impossible to not become salty. They’d been together for just over six years and these days the romance was gone which was to be expected of any long-term relationship but the male questioned whether it was all worth it sometimes. He wasn’t happy and if he had to guess, he’d say Eren wasn’t either. Of course, Jean still loved him but there were days they went without saying a word to each other and that didn’t seem healthy to the blond.

“Oh, what is it now Jeanbo? I’d recognize that dumbass look any day of the week.” Eren rolls his eyes, wiggling out from under Jean’s arm so that he can pause the movie and stare at him with that all-knowing, exasperated glare of his.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” The blond’s answer leaves his mouth before he even has a chance to think about it, he’d always been honest and outspoken but when it came to this he realized it just wasn’t worth getting into it with Eren because if there was anything he was good at, it was arguing.

“I’m not some idiot and you always forget that for some reason. Will you just tell me.”

“This movie sucks.” He mutters finally as if the only thing wrong was the shitty movie.

“Yeah well, you suck.” He doesn’t take it seriously at first until he notices the way Jean’s lips curl downward in frustration. The way his brow knits in painful contemplation makes Eren lean forward to catch the other male’s hand. “…what is it?” He’s worried now, Jean has only looked this upset a few times in the past and it was always something serious like a family tragedy or the season finale of Dexter. Or one of the several times that Eren has eaten the last slice of pizza. But that’s beside the point. There’s a glimmer of pain in Jean’s eyes that immediately causes the brunet’s stomach to turn. Jean considers hesitating again but instead, he decides to confide in his partner. His hands shaking and his eyes watering.

“Are you happy with this…with us?” Eren doesn’t have to think for very long to find out what Jean’s talking about. His shoulders drop and he hangs his head to stare at their hands in painfully awkward silence. The way they fit together these days seems almost like puzzle pieces from two entirely different puzzles. However, he can’t help but smile at the memories of his lover and how their relationship has progressed.

“The day I met you, I knew we’d end up together because of the way you looked at me. It was almost like you looked at me like I was some kind of old book. Your eyes narrowed and you told me all the things I knew about myself already but didn’t want to admit to myself. You were the only person that was never afraid to tell me the truth and I’ll always admire you for that.” He choked out a laugh, Jean’s eyes searched for something. /Anything/. But he was met with a cold stare from golden eyes. “I’ve met my fair share of beautiful people. Mikasa and Armin…just to name a few. You’re not beautiful, Jean. You have a lot of ugly moments. You say a lot of horrible, mean things.” Jean tenses up, immediately feeling insignificant even after the six years of unconditional support he’s given Eren. “I’d be a liar…if I said I didn’t think about what my life would be like with someone else.”

Angry, hurt, and a little bit humiliated, the tall blond stands to his feet. Tears rolling down both cheeks as he uses his hands to convey the emotions he can’t get his mouth to say. Finally, he falls to his knees to hug himself. His body rocking as he tries to anxiously calm himself.

“Jeanbo…” Eren coos to him, reaching out to touch the overwhelmed male that’s currently a shaking mess at his feet.

“No! You don’t get to do this now. Why? Why do you want to hurt me?”

“I don’t!” Eren snaps, smacking the couch cushion as hard as he can with an open palm. He has anger issues which is no surprise to anyone but he hates when he can’t control himself during fights.

“When we met, I thought I hated you. When I realized I loved you, I started to wish I could hate you.” Wiping the back of his arm across his face to wipe away tears, Jean sniffled. “You know, I’ve always wanted to be that couple that everyone’s jealous of. The one that goes on cute dates and shit. Why can’t we be like that?”

“Jean, I took you on a date a couple days ago,” Eren speaks as if he’s the man of the relationship, while it flops back and forth, it’s usually Jean that tries to initiate romance. He’s the less dominant emotionally but physically it’s a different story and he tends to have a complex when it comes to Eren. He wants to care for him but Eren has never really wanted that. He doesn’t need anyone to take care of him so when Jean tries, he almost feels insulted.

“Eren the taco bell drive thru isn’t a date you ignorant cunt.”

“How can you talk to me like that and wonder why we aren’t a loving couple! You don’t think I’m sick of being the couple that’s always fighting?”

“Then why don’t you dump me?” He throws his arms into the air, inhaling sharp enough to cause a loud, dramatic gasp.

“You want that?”

“What kind of fucking question is that?”

“Will you just give me an answer, please.”

“Not until you tell me whether you want that.” Eren sighs, rubbing his temple in annoyance.

“Okay, listen. What is this really about?” He points to the television where the movie they were watching is paused on a kissing couple.

“I want that.” The tall blond points towards the t.v., his hand shaking as he does. “I want romantic vacations and bubble baths with you.” He turns back to face the brunet who he could have sworn just rolled his eyes. “Stop it this is serious!”

“What next, you want to get married too?”

The blond’s eyes light up and Eren almost immediately regrets the comment because it’s almost immediately obvious that Jean wants exactly that. After a few seconds of terror, Eren stands to his feet and reaches out for the larger male’s hands to pull him up off the floor. Pushing him back against the couch, he holds a finger up.

“I’ll be right back.”

He scurries up the stairs to their bedroom, digging through the closet for an old gift bag that had “Happy Birthday!” scrolled on it. It’s from when Jean bought Eren an Xbox so the bag is much too large for what he plans to do. In the midst of tossing around items in his closet, he comes across Mikasa’s knitting bag that she left behind for when she house-sits for them. Upon inspection, he finds a roll of vibrant red and cuts a piece off and ties a knot into it before tossing it into the bag. When he stomps his way back down the stairs, Jean looks half asleep. His chin propped against the palm of his hand while his elbow rests on the arm of the couch.

“You’re back.” He observes, eyeing the birthday bag in confusion. “Hate to tell you Eren but it’s June, my birthday was in April.”

“No its not- I didn’t have a box.” He explains, standing in front of him as if he’s about to make an important announcement. “I know we’re in the middle of a fight and all but…I want to be the man in the relationship this time. You deserve to be babied the way you like and I-…I don’t do it enough.” He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck before shifting awkwardly. “I can’t promise I’ll succeed with this but I want to try. We’ve been together for six years and well, it’s just time.” Dropping to one knee between Jean’s legs, the blond squints. Both of his eyebrows raised in shock as he leans away to press his back firmly against the back of the couch.

“…are you going to blow me or is this--” When Eren presents him with this ridiculous happy birthday bag, he almost cringes.

“Look inside.” He cooperates, looking into the bottom of the bag. Upon first glance, nothing stands out to him but when he spots the small loop of string in the bottom he pulls it out. “Oh wow, you got me a piece of yarn inside a big bag. You’re the best.”

“No, you fucking idiot, give it here.” Snatching the yarn away from him, he takes Jean’s hand to carefully slip it onto his ring finger. “I know I didn’t like…put any effort into this but I want you to marry me.” Quickly frowning, the blond stares down at the loop of string over his finger. It’s horribly cheesy and his cheeks are flushed more than they’ve been in years. When he was upset it was easy to disregard all of the small things Eren does to cheer him up but now, seeing this makes him realize that the brunet would do literally anything to make him happy.

“As much as I wanted to be the one to ask you to marry me…god, yes. If this is serious, yes.” He chokes out a soft laugh and he can only feel the happiness building in his chest more when Eren stands to hug him. The petite male kisses the top of his large fiance’s head and lets out an approving hum.

“Shut up, I have the cutest…dumbest fiancé in the world now.” He rolled his eyes. “The shit you say sometimes, I’d think you were a girl.”

“I just like knowing you care sometimes.”

“Do you know that I do now?”

“Yes…you know I do, too right? I love you, a lot. Even if I have no tact and I’m an asshole sometimes.”

“I know, sometimes I wish neither of us did.” It feels odd going from fighting to something like this, but it doesn’t feel wrong. If anything’s felt right to either of them it’s this.

“Yeah...sometimes I wonder if this was meant to be though, I feel like I’ve known you for years.”

“You have known me for years, six to be exact blondie.”

“I mean like…countless years. I feel like I’ve been waking up beside you for lifetimes.” He laughs, feeling a little awkward for feeling this way but Eren feels the same. Even when he has nightmares, it’s always about other lives where Jean is in hell with him. He’s never without his lover and he likes to think there’s a significance to that.

“You’re such a sap, Jeanbo.” Eren leans in for a kiss, its soft and gentle. Everything that their relationship isn’t. Resting his head in the blond’s lap, Jean rests a hand in Eren’s hair to play with his hair. His fingers tangling into swirls of deep brunet, he gets lost. His eyes scanning across their living room back to the television that’s still paused. It’s been long enough that the idle screen is playing instead of the paused movie.

“I don’t need that storybook stuff…I’ve been bitter thinking about it and how much I want it but I like how we are now.”

“Yeah? What do you like most?” Jean thinks for a moment, laughing at all of the different memories of them, looking down at his partner with a shaky smile and glassy eyes. “…What are you okay?”

“I like when we’re fighting and you do that thing where you stomp your feet because you’re trying to intimidate me.”

“You like when we fight?”

“No, not at all. If you’d listen to me, blockhead.” Pulling at Eren’s upper arms, Jean drags him onto the couch to sit in his lap. He’s holding the brunet similar to how he’d hold an infant, gently rubbing the small of his back. “I like your shitty attitude, even if it annoys me at the time. You don’t take shit off of me.” He reaches for one of Eren’s hands to press kisses over his knuckles. “I love when we’re lying in bed and you put your hand on my hip once you think I’m asleep. I know you’re not much of a cuddler but you always try for me. Your conviction is probably my favorite thing about you…”

“You should write a romance novel, Jean.” Eren scoffs but his cheeks and the bridge of his nose flush a vibrant pink and Jean knows he’s won.

“Even if we’re not the lovable couple…even if we’re the couple that’s always fighting, I love it. I don’t know, I wouldn’t give up a day with you even if I could. Sorry, I’m just really…emotional.”

“You’re absolutely weak.” Eren’s voice seems harsh at first but softens as he leans forward to nuzzle his forehead to Jean’s. “I fucking love it.” Cupping his jaw, he pecks a series of kisses to his lips and sighs. Their relationship has never been easy but he didn’t want easy, they both needed the challenge. Of course, there were areas they needed to work on but what couple didn’t have those?

With a finalizing tap to Jean’s nose, the brunet let out a lighthearted chuckle.

“Well, I guess we have a wedding to plan.”

“Yeah, too bad we’re broke.”

“Who cares, we could go down to the courthouse and just sign the paperwork. As long as you kiss me, it doesn’t matter how elaborate all of it is.” For once, Jean admires how simple Eren is.

“The feeling is mutual.” He laughs, hugging the smaller male to him. One last look at the television before reaching for the remote to turn it off. “Let’s go to bed, I think we should celebrate”

“If you’re trying to get a blowjob, think again. I’m too tired tonight.” Jean’s face contorts and he shakes his head. Not that he’d have turned it down if Eren was willing but the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

“No, dipshit. I was going to make banana splits and force you to cuddle me to sleep.”

“Oh…I’m always up for that.”   


End file.
